Question: Solve for $x$: $2^{x-3}=4^{x+1}$
Explanation: \begin{align*}
2^{x-3} &= 4^{x+1} \\
2^{x-3} &= (2^2)^{x+1} \\
2^{x-3} &= 2^{2x+2} \\
x-3 &= 2x+2 \\
x &= \boxed{-5}
\end{align*}